The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
A double clutch transmission (DCT) has a plurality of forward stages and one backward stage.
For the backward driving, an R stage gear is fastened and even clutches are controlled. In this case, a first stage gear already fastened is released to inhibit or prevent gear backlashing noise occurring at the time of R stage driving. Similarly, the R stage gear is released at the time of forward driving.
Therefore, the first stage gear and the R stage gear are repeatedly fastened and released frequently upon the conversion of R→D and D→R (lurch driving mode) at a low speed, and therefore driving responsiveness may be delayed and excessive noise may occur.
However, when the power of the motor is insufficient due to an effect of a gradient during the backward movement or an electric vehicle (EV) mode needs to be converted into an HEV mode due to a low SOC of a battery, a slip of the vehicles may occur while backward driving of the motor is converted into forward driving.